gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger
The GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger is a Mobile Suit Variation from the series Gundam SEED and appears in Gundam SEED Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger is a mass production version of the GAT-01D Long Dagger, and the main differences are that Duel Dagger is equipped with a Natural-use OS and has a different color scheme. Duel Dagger's standard armaments include two "Igellstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, two ES01 beam sabers, a beam rifle and a shield (both are either Duel Gundam's or Strike Dagger's). As with the Long Dagger, Duel Dagger cannot mount any Striker Packs but it can be equipped with the Fortestra. The Fortestra provides the suit with extra armor, and a linear cannon on the right shoulder as well as a 8-tube missile pod on its left shoulder. Although the Fortestra has additional thrusters to offset the added weight, the suit's maneuverability is still hindered when under gravity. Thankfully, the Fortestra is ejectable and will release an intense flash capable of blinding the enemy during the process. When not equipped with the Fortestra, Duel Dagger is as agile as MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame. Like the Long Dagger, Duel Dagger is a high performance MS and is mainly given to skilled MS pilot. Armaments ;*ES01 Beam Saber :The suit's primary close combat weapon, it can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. Two are stored on the side skirt armor. ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Duel Dagger's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. Although classified as Anti Air, this light projectile weapon can also be used to intercept enemy units or missiles, destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*Shield :The Duel Dagger can use the shield used by Strike Dagger or the one used by Duel Gundam. Both kind of shields are similar, they have anti-beam coating to block or deflect energy based attacks from beam weapons, and a vision slit near the top. ;*115mm Linear Cannon :Mounted on Fortestra's right shoulder, it operates on similar principle as the Duel Gundam's railgun but is clip-fed. It remedies the basic Duel Dagger's lack of firepower in mid to long range. ;*8-tube Missile Pod :Mounted on Fortestra's left shoulder, it is a basic high-explosive missile pod and is meant to compensate for the Fortestra's lower mobility. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :One of two type of beam rifles that can be used by Duel Dagger. This is the same beam rifle used by Duel Gundam and has an underslung single-shot grenade launcher. ;*M703 57mm Beam Rifle :The second type of beam rifle used by the Duel Dagger, it is the same rifle as the one used by GAT-01 Strike Dagger. A grenade launcher is mounted at the bottom. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fortestra :Like the Long Dagger, the Duel Dagger can use a set of add-on equipment known as Fortestra (meaning 'strong dress') to remedy its relatively weak armor and firepower. The Fortestra includes additional armor mounted around the mobile suit's body, providing additional protection against enemy attacks, but it weighs the Duel Dagger down and cuts mobility. To offset this, additional thrusters are included to improve mobility but it is still a problem when the suit operates under gravity. To improve offensive ability, a clip-fed linear cannon and an 8-tube missile pod is mounted on the additional shoulder armor. The Fortestra can be detached if it proves to be burden, and will releases an intense blinding flash so that the Duel Dagger is not vulnerable during the process. History After its successful development, the Duel Dagger was put into production and the Long Dagger ceased to be produced. The Duel Dagger was given to and operated mainly by Alliance ace MS pilots, including Edward Harrelson and Rena Imelia. Gallery Duel Daggers.png DuelDaggerBattleDestiny.png DuelDaggerArmorBattleDestiny.png References External links * Duel Dagger on MAHQ